Something New
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A grown up Nessie and Jacob share something new and before things can even begin the Volturi steps needs something or somone. NO LONGER A ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Carlisle and Esme are my favorite couple but I thought I'd try to do something with a grown up Renesmee and Jacob because for some weird reason they have been floating around in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy. It's just a quick one shot.**

Nessie extended her arm upwards and spread her five fingers apart. She lightly smiled at the glow and semi sparkling effect her skin had as the last rays of sun light beamed down on her. She brought her arm back down and rested both of her hands behind her head. Glancing off into the distance a flash of reddish-brown fur caught her attention and her light smile grew into a full blown grin. Nessie closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as she felt Jacob coming closer. No longer did she hear heavy paws pounding into the earth but instead large human footsteps.

Jacob's familiar and welcome smell filled Nessie's senses as he fell down into the tall grass and laid down next to her. Nessie shifted and turned onto her side to take in Jacob's appearance. He was breathing deeply and the chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach moved up and down. His shaggy black hair fell over his closed eyes and he seemed, at that moment, at complete peace.

"You're staring again." Jacob said with amusement in his voice, still keeping his dark eyes closed.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." Nessie admitted softly.

Jacob opened his eyes at that comment. He looked over at Nessie who was admiring him like he was the most beautiful piece of art work on the planet. He had viewed her in the same way ever since she was born but lately, since she had fully grown up, there were certain feelings simmering under the surface that he never acted on and made damn sure not to think about when Edward was anywhere near. Nessie was almost too much to take in. Her large chocolate brown eyes were taking in every detail of his face and he felt his heart thump painfully when they stopped at his lips.

Nessie placed her hand on Jacob's chest and for a quick moment admired the contrast of her pale skin against the russet color of his before her attention turned back to his full lips. For a long time now Nessie had been seeing Jacob in a different light. He made her pulse speed up every time he got close and with every single one of his jokes and sweet words her entire face would practically turn a deep crimson red.

Jacob's eyes met Nessie's and they both felt some gravitational pull bringing them closer. When their lips finally met Jacob thought he had died from pure bliss for a moment. Suddenly there was no thinking there was just acting on raw feeling. Jacob ran his hands through Nessie's bronze wavy locks and drowned in everything that was her. Nessie did the same with Jacob.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time when they finally pulled only centimeters apart.

Nessie laughed with relief and joy and felt and heard Jacob do the same. Jacob pulled Nessie half on top of him and their lips met again for a more hungry and intense kiss.

Images of every single time Nessie was secretly watching Jacob in this whole new light flooded his mind.

This was the beginning of something new... something beautiful... something incredible... something intense... something epic.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got an idea for this so I decided to run with it.**

The harsh wind whipped around Nessie Cullen's seemingly delicate frame. Of course it wasn't affecting her in the least since her skin was practically marble. She inhaled a deep breath of the salty air and held it in. Looking down at the crashing waves Nessie smiled to herself. She remembered Jacob once telling her a story about when her mother tried cliff jumping only to almost drown. Her mother had done it only so she could hear and see her father. It was dumb but Nessie had to admit that it was very romantic, in a strange way. Her mother had still been mortal at the time. She couldn't think of her mother as a mortal, as hard as she tried at times. Nessie looked across the constantly churning water and saw Seth watching her from a ledge. She knew that Jacob had sent him.

She and Jacob had shared their first kiss the day before. It was incredible and amazing and every adjective for great that was ever created. The only problem was her parents, her family. Who was she trying to kid? Those were both horribly lame excuses. Nessie knew deep down, for a long time, that Jacob had no longer become an "older brother" type figure in her life. That was all in the past. He would always be her protecter but now he was so much more. As right as it all felt she had to clear her mind and needed some time to think and it wasn't easy avoiding him even for 24 hours. The need to be near him was like needing blood or food to live and it took all of her will power to keep away from him when she wanted nothing more than to fall back into his strong arms.

The young wolf howled up into the gray stormy sky and Nessie nodded her head at Seth before elegantly leaping off the cliff's edge and landing 200 feet below into the water in an exquisitely elegant swan dive.

Underneath the angry waves Nessie felt completely serene. Her eyes snapped open and her body shot through the water effortlessly. In a few short seconds Nessie was across to the other side and pulling herself up onto the ledge. She rang the water out of her hair and looked over at Seth who was no longer in his wolf form. He was mindlessly playing with a few smooth stones. Nessie got up on her bare feet and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Jacob has been thinking about you non stop." Seth skipped a marble across the restless water. "As much as I respect and love Jake, It was starting to drive me a little insane. He thinks he might've done something wrong."

"What!" Nessie looked at Seth like he was a mad man. "How could he ever think he did anything wrong? He's my Jacob. It's not possible for him to do anything wrong."

Seth sighed and skipped another marble. "Man, I wish some girl would think about me that way but Leah would probably eat them."

Nessie couldn't help but laugh at that. She playfully ruffled Seth's hair and he laughed and smoothly dodged out of the way trying to hide his blush. "It will happen soon. Trust me. You're a stud buddy, face it."

A loud roar echoed through the Forrest and Nessie and Seth looked back. "I think we should head back." Nessie said. Seth nodded and jumped up, transforming into his wolf form. He waited for Nessie as she stood up. "Race you back!" Nessie winked at him and took off in a blur. Seth ran after her, always up for a challenge.

* * *

Nessie and Seth walked out of the dark forrest and out into the field that was behind the Cullen's home. Their laughter and teasing died down as they got closer to the house and saw the entire family standing on the back porch waiting for them, their expressions worried. Jacob broke out into a fast jog in Nessie's direction. When he reached her he pulled her into a crushing hug. Nessie gladly melted into it and began wondering why she had avoided him for 24 hours. This is where she belonged.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? No one hurt you did they?" Jacob kept his huge hands on her waist but pulled back to look her over.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alice had a vision? She wouldn't say what it was... I didn't..."

Nessie began walking to the porch keeping her hand in Jacob's safe warm hold. Bella grabbed Nessie when she was in reach and held her close. Edward joined her and kissed his daughter's forehead tenderly.

"Alice, what's going on?" Nessie asked, completely confused at everything going on around her.

"I had a vision. It was The Volturi. They're coming here... and they want YOU."

**TBC...**


End file.
